Equestria Girls: A Loyal Laugh
by Douglas X. Pierce
Summary: My Valentine's Day special. Rainbow Dash has always seen Pinkie Pie as just a friend. While Pinkie Pie hosts a party for all the single people, she has second thoughts about her friend, but is afraid to express it publicly. Even after the party, it'll be harder to control her emotions at school. Is Rainbow Dash 'awesome' enough to handle love? Minor Sunset Shimmer X Flash Sentry
1. Pinkie's Laughter

**One last warning, takes place in Equestria Girls after Rainbow Rocks, minor spoilers. Minor Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry. **

**Inspiration: The strive to write better at romance and most importantly I need a change of pace.**

**What I learned: In order to be a better writer, we need to leave our comfort zones and experiment.**

**Originally I was calling it 'Hearts and Hands day', but it just didn't stick.**

* * *

**Equestria Girls: A Loyal Laugh**

**Thursday, February 12- 10:00 pm**

Rainbow Dash just arrived back home, exhausted from the soccer game. It was tough, but she managed to pull her team through and win the Semi-Final game. She would have to go do the same thing against the rival school, Crystal High, tomorrow night. Rainbow Dash was in her room, and about to go to bed, when she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh no, I forgot that I need to read that book for English class and to top it off, I need to write a two page history report on New Pork city," she whispered to herself in the dark room.

She quickly turned on the light and sat in her desk. She didn't like doing the school work, but she had to pass if she is ever going to participate in the Soccer Championship game tomorrow night. She totally forget about doing her homework, and now she only had less than 12 hours to finish it! She stood up all night finishing her work, that she feel asleep in the desk.

**Friday, February 13- 07:00 am**

At sunrise, Rainbow Dash's head laid on her desk. She was drooling and deeply snoring. The sun shinned on her face, making her spring up. "I'm going to be late," she shouted.

Rainbow Dash quickly packed her bag and placed her history report on her USB. _'I'll print it at school',_ she thought to herself. She then rushed to school. It was Friday, the day before 'Valentine's day'. The first thing she did when she entered the school, was head directly to the library. She printed out her essay, before rushing towards class.

Rainbow Dash soon barged inside her History classroom. She sat in her seat just as the late bell rang. A few moments later the teacher picked up the reports, allowing Rainbow Dash to sigh of relief, before yawning loudly. She regretted staying up all night doing her work, but she had to get it done. The teacher then began to lecture about an infamous dictator called 'Hassen Manna'. Rainbow Dash only caught the first few notes about how 'Hassen Manna' and his fascist empire, until slowly drifting off to sleep.

Rainbow Dash had her head inside her History book while sleeping in the middle of the lecture, until suddenly the bell rang waking her up. Rainbow Dash slept through the entire lecture over 'Hassen Manna's' rise to power. She shrugged it off, thinking it wasn't important, knowing full well that she could just Google up some information about him. So she yawned while walking out of the class.

**Friday, February 13- 08:45 am**

She didn't have enough energy to move in the hallway, when she heard someone call her name from behind her.

"Rainbow Dash," Pinkie Pie shouted from down the hall, before running up to her.

Rainbow Dash smiled seeing her pink human friend run up to her. Pinkie soon was face to face with Rainbow Dash in the hallway. Pinkie Pie had that 'party throwing' face, making Rainbow Dash immediately know what Pinkie Pie was going to talk about. Pinkie Pie is known for throwing parties, especially on special holidays. Tomorrow was 'Valentine's Day' after all.

"Tomorrow is the day! All ladies and gentlemen go out on dates and celebrate their time together. So, I felt sad about all the lonely people and decided to throw a party for all those people with no date tomorrow night! What do you say, Dashie," Pinkie Pie explained with glee.

Pinkie Pie smiled at her friend, waiting for a reply. This only made Rainbow Dash sweat and get nervous. "Um... I'll see if I can make it," Rainbow Dash slowly replied while looking away.

"Great, see you later," Pinkie shouted, before running down the hall.

Rainbow Dash saw her friend running towards her next class, before letting out a soft sigh. She always loved Pinkie's parties, but this one about the singles getting together and finding someone made Rainbow Dash feel uncomfortable. She shook it off, and quickly walked towards her next class.

* * *

**Friday, February 13- 08:50 am**

Meanwhile, Pinkie went inside her English class and smiled at everyone as she entered the room, but a new student caught her eyes. This new student had curly brown hair and a lighter shade color brown skin. He work a yellow straight vest and long blue jeans. There seemed to be a cheese sandwich opened up in the shape of a accordion on his pants.

Pinkie Pie gasped, before rushing up to the new student's seat with a smile. He sat in the front row, and was focusing on the smartboard. He was quit shocked to see Pinkie smiling down at him.

"Hello, new friend! My name is Pinkie Pie," Pinkie shouted down to him while waving rapidly.

The new student smiled back at her and said, "My name is Cheese Sandwich."

"I just transferred from Crystal High," Cheese Sandwich added.

"You're going to make a lot of friends here, Cheese! In fact I'm having a party tomorrow night for everyone that is lonely on Valentine's Day! You should come," Pinkie Pie said with great enthusiasm.

Cheese Sandwich chuckled a bit at her. "Sure, I'll go! I love a great party! I even threw a lot of parties back at my old school," he stated.

Pinkie Pie then smiled wide at the boy. She could tell that Cheese and her would become best friends. The late bell rang, making Pinkie Pie take her seat next to him. All throughout the class period, she continued to stare at Cheese Sandwich. All day, she continued to be in deep thought, thinking about Cheese.

**Friday, February 13- 12:00 pm**

It was now lunch time, and everyone but Fluttershy had hamburgers and fries while Fluttershy was left with a simple salad. Rainbow Dash quickly ate her lunch, before resting on the lunch table. Pinkie Pie noticed that Rainbow Dash quickly fell asleep. She was about to poke her, but Applejack stopped her.

"Just let her sleep. She has a big game tonight," Applejack whispered to Pinkie.

"OK," Pinkie sighed.

Pinkie Pie continued to pick at her hamburger. She was to busy thinking about Cheese Sandwich to eat. Sunset Shimmer took notice of how slowly Pinkie was eating, which began to concern her. Pinkie Pie continued to smile wide while examining the lunch room for Cheese Sandwich, but she couldn't find him.

"Um, Pinkie Pie, are you feeling OK," Sunset Shimmer asked.

Pinkie Pie shook herself out of confusion. "I'm fine, it's just that there's this new student from Crystal High, and he also throws parties," Pinkie explained.

This caught the attention of all her friends at the lunch table, except Rainbow Dash who was sleeping through the entire conversation. Rarity felt a spark of jealousy, but it quickly faded. Rarity then grinned at her.

"So, did you invite him to your special party for Valentine's day tommorow night," Rarity asked.

"Of course I did, and he'll gladly come!"

"Oh, that's good," Fluttershy slowly whispered, before picking up a carrot.

Fluttershy swiftly unzipped her bag, and Angel bunny popped out his head. She gave him the carrot, before zipping the bag close again. Rainbow Dash continued to sleep away, making her miss the entire conversation about Pinkie Pie making a new friend.

* * *

**Friday, February 13- 9:45 pm**

Later that night, Rainbow Dash led her team to victory in the championship game against Crystal High. The entire stadium cheered over the win, even if they were on the opposite team. It was a great game, and Canderlot High won by a single point scored by Rainbow Dash. She then heard Pinkie Pie from somewhere in the audience repeatedly cheering and shouting her name.

"Yay, you shown them Rainbow Dash," Pinkie shouted from the bleachers.

This made Rainbow Dash smile wider while her heart beated even fast. She never felt this happy before, especially from Pinkie Pie. The team was soon given the platinum trophy for their victory. Rainbow Dash quickly took her mind off of Pinkie Pie are stared at the trophy in her hands. She rightfully deserved the trophy and was glad to have it. Then Shining Armor, human form walked over to the team.

He was the coach of the other team, but he smiled while walking up to Canderlot High's soccer team. Shining Armor stood in front of Rainbow Dash and smiled down at her. Rainbow Dash looked back up at him and gulped. No other coach but her teams would walk up to them.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your win, that was a good game! Hopefully we could have a rematch at next years championship game," Coach Shining Armor said to them.

"Yeah, that would be awesome," Rainbow Dash replied.

Later in the locker room, Rainbow Dash sighed of relief. She slept all throughout her school day in order to make her team win the game. She wasn't going to let them down after all the struggles they went through. Then she suddenly remembered how Pinkie Pie was cheering for _her_ throughout the entire game. Pinkie would always cheer for the entire team, but during the championship game, she was solely cheering for Rainbow Dash. This began to question her deeply about her friend's actions.

"So, Rainbow Dash," a random student called out.

Rainbow Dash turned her head and saw the teammate, Flitter, smiling at her.

"Since we won the championship game, and since we have nobody for Valentine's day, the entire team is going out for an all you can eat buffet. I _know _our team captain won't let us down and join us for dinner tomorrow night," Flitter finished.

This stumped Rainbow Dash. Now she had to choose between going to Pinkie Pie's Valentine's party or her soccer team's buffet dinner for tomorrow night. Rainbow Dash couldn't decide. She only had time to go to one event, and she had to be loyal to one one group; her best friend, whom she knew since Freshman year, or her soccer teammates, that she never missed one event with. Some of these students she knew from back in the city, and Crystal Middle School, until they moved to Canderlot city for High school.

"Uh-," Rainbow Dash stuttered in confusion while rolling her eyes.

"Great, we'll reserve you a seat! See you tomorrow night," Flitter quickly replied, not letting Rainbow Dash finish.

**Friday, February 13- 10:00 pm**

Soon everyone left school and headed home. Rainbow Dash went home still struggling over which event to go to. She knows that she could miss Pinkie's party and go to the next one, but she didn't want to disappoint her. She couldn't miss the buffet with her soccer team, because this is the last time she'll ever go to one with them, because it was here Senior year. Disappoint Pinkie and hang out with her teammates one last time, or let her team down and make Pinkie happy.

That night, she was tossing and turning, over this difficult decision. Then, she finally had an idea.

"What if I quickly eat one meal, and give a short speech before leaving? I'm sure the team wouldn't mind it," Rainbow Dash whispered, before slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Saturday, February 14/ Valentine's Day- 07:30 pm**

It was Valentine's day, and that night nearly every single person was at Pinkie's house. Even Lyra and Bon Bon were there, and they awkwardly stood by the snack table, both of them afraid to make a move. Maud Pie got a snack for her pet rock, before heading back her room. She didn't really care for parties, so she'll speak to Pinkie later. Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer were also in the living room, both at different sides of the rooms.

Flash Sentry was alone, because Twilight was still in her pony realm and they weren't really dating. Sunset Shimmer stared at Flash and sighed, knowing full well that they still didn't make amends. She was to scared to go up to Flash and apologize, especially on a day like this. It would feel to awkward for both of them. A few moments have past, until Rarity saw her and took action. Rarity quickly walked up to her with concern.

Rarity was the only human element that was in the room. So, of course Rarity was going to deal with Sunset's depression. Rarity came up to her and patted her on the back. Rarity already knew what was troubling her.

"Don't be afraid to talk to him. Tonight is your change, if you blow it, who knows when you'll get him back again," Rarity said to her, trying to calm her down.

"It's not that I want him as a boyfriend, I just want him to like me is all," Sunset Shimmer sighed growing deeper into depression.

"What makes you so sure he doesn't like you now? You even helped saved the entire school from those three sirens," Rarity suggested.

Sunset Shimmer took a deep breath and gulped. "Yeah, you're right," Sunset whispered, still unsure.

Sunset Shimmer then slowly walked up to Flash Sentry. He was in deep thought while leaning up against the wall. He saw Sunset walking up to him, causing him to freeze in shock. Sunset was now face to face with her former boyfriend.

"Hey," Sunset whispered.

"Um, hello," Flash said in confusion.

"I just wanted to say, that I am no longer a foe. Tonight I want to prove that I am a friend that is true," Sunset slowly stated.

"What are you saying," Flash replied still confused.

Sunset Shimmer took a deep breath before continuing the conversation. "I know it's hard to forgive me for my past actions. I want us to be just friends again," Sunset said with courage.

"OK, I trust you, as a friend," Flash Sentry said.

Sunset nodded her head in return. "As friends."

So the two slowly walked over to the dance room. The radio then started to blast on the 'Pony Pokey', making it even more awkward for the two. SUnset and Flash looked around the room, and noticed Pinkie and Cheese in the middle of the dance room. The two were happily dancing with the 'Pony Pokey'. Sunset looked around and saw Applejack and Fluttershy leaning against the wall. Applejack and Fluttershy looked happy as they saw Pinkie dance with Cheese.

"Do we really need to dance to _this_," Sunset grumbled under her breath.

Flash shrugged saying,"Why not?"

Sunset sighed before slowly walking towards the middle of the room with Flash, and they began to dance together, as friends and nothing more.

* * *

**Saturday, February 14/ Valentine's Day- 08:00 pm**

Rainbow Dash quickly finished her meal, but her team wasn't making her leave.

"Guys, I'm sorry but I have to go. I don't want to disappoint Pinkie," Rainbow Dash announced to her team.

"Leaving so soon? The night's still young," Cloudchaser stated.

Rainbow Dash then pictured a crying Pinkie Pie in her head. She hated seeing her cry, and she didn't want to be the cause of it. Like any sane person, it isn't right to hurt other peoples feelings. Then Rainbow Dash ringed as she stared at her teammates.

"I need to go," Rainbow Dash said.

She quickly got up from her seat and rushed out of the buffet. Flitter grunted as she saw the team captain leave the restaurant.

"So much for a loyal leader! What is she in love with Pinkie or something," Flitter said.

Only a few of the teammates shrugged and muttered, "We don't judge."

Most of the teammates were shocked or angry at their leader for her decision. It was the hard truth, that most of the society is homophobes.

As Rainbow Dash was running towards Pinkie Pie's house, she couldn't get the image of Pinkie smiling out of her head. Deep inside, Rainbow Dash knew she was doing the right thing, but a part of her heart knew that her team didn't approve of her liking to Pinkie.

A few moments later, Rainbow Dash barged inside Pinkie's house. Rainbow Dash looked around and saw everyone having a good time without her. Rainbow Dash then searched the entire house, looking for Pinkie Pie, when she heard the laugh of her friend inside the dance room. Rainbow Dash entered the dance room and scanned the room.

She took notice of Sunset dancing with Flash, as friends. This confused Rainbow Dash for a bit, but she shook it off. The music then played the 'Cupid Shuffle', and everyone else in the room began dancing to it. Rainbow Dash just stood by and watched everybody do the 'Cupid Shuffle'. Then she saw Pinkie Pie dancing happily with Cheese Sandwich, making her feel various emotions. She was happy that Pinkie found someone to spend time with, but she also felt a little jealous inside. She thought of heading back to the buffet, but something was holding her back. Seeing Pinkie Pie smiling like this, caused Rainbow Dash to think back at their time together.

All throughout High School, Pinkie Pie has always known how to make her feel happy again, even at a bad day. Rainbow Dash suddenly felt different around her. An emotion that never hit her before filled her heart; love. She had a crush on Pinkie now, but she was too scared to express it. She knew that her true friends wouldn't mind her emotions, but she was mostly scared at what everyone else will think about it, especially her former soccer team. The song soon stopped, before Rainbow Dash walked up to Pinkie Pie. Pinkie grinned as her loyal friend stood in front of her.

"I knew you could make it, Rainbow Dash! This here is Cheese Sandwich," Pinkie shouted while pointing at her new friend.

"Pinkie, can I speak to you in private," Rainbow Dash said to her.

"Sure, we can talk in my room," Pinkie Pie said happily.

Pinkie Pie then bounced all the way to her bedroom, never looking back or even stopping to talk to anyone on her way there. Rainbow Dash slowly followed her towards the bedroom, nervous about telling Pinkie her new feelings.

* * *

**Saturday, February 14/ Valentine's Day- 08:25 pm**

Pinkie Pie waited on her bed. She had no idea what Rainbow Dash was going to tell her, but Pinkie Pie was here to make people happy, and Rainbow Dash was no exception. Pinkie Pie then gleamed with Joy as Rainbow Dash entered her room. She took notice of her friend's worried expression, as Rainbow Dash closed the door. Rainbow Dash took a deep breath and began to explain her new found feelings.

"Pinkie, I like you," Rainbow Dash slowly whispered.

"I like you, too," Pinkie shouted back.

Rainbow Dash gulped as she walked closer to Pinkie Pie and sat on her bed next to her. She then locked in her eyes with Pinkie's. "No, I can't describe it, but I kind of love you!"

Rainbow Dash managed to choke out her feelings. Pinkie Pie grew silent and sat still as she listened to her loyal friend. Rainbow Dash then continued to talk.

"I love seeing you happy, and you always know how to cheer me up. I never felt this way about you until tonight. It just feels weird and I hope you understand," Rainbow Dash slowly explained.

"Of course I understand you, Rainbow Dash! I love you, too," Pinkie Pie said as she hopped down from her bed.

"Come on, let's dance," Pinkie shouted while bouncing off the walls.

Rainbow Dash smiled knowing that she loved her back. She then frowned knowing that her former soccer team wouldn't approve. Before she could react, Pinkie Pie took her hand and dragged her towards the dance room. By fate, a slow dance started. Across the room, Flash and Sunset blushed at each other, before dancing with each other.

Rainbow Dash looked around and noticed her friends staring at her and Pinkie. She felt scared of their reactions, until Pinkie Pie forcefully began to slow dance with her. Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy looked at Flash and Sunset dancing, and smiled at them. Sunset has now gained back his trust, but they were still only friends and nothing else. The three then noticed Pinkie Pie dancing with Rainbow Dash. The loyal friend danced, but she still felt scared doing it in front of all off her peers. Pinkie Pie however has having the time of her life.

The slow dance seemed to go on for a few minutes, until it finally stopped. After the music stopped, Pinkie Pie smiled as Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy walked up to them. Rainbow Dash continued to shake with fear, she didn't want to know their reaction over her sexualality. The three smiled back at the two.

"So, you two are a thing now," Rarity asked with a smile.

"Um-," Rainbow Dash said while blushing and hiding her face.

"Yeap," Pinkie Pie quickly shouted, gaining the entire parties attention.

Pinkie Pie then held her hand around Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie didn't care what everyone else thought. She was happy with Rainbow Dash, and that was it. Rainbow Dash still was scared of everyone's reaction.

"Well, I won't judge you guys. If you love each other, you should be together," Applejack honestly stated.

"I agree," Fluttershy whispered.

This cheered up Rainbow Dash a bit, and made Pinkie Pie even happier. Everyone else at the party didn't care about their relationship, and were quick to adjust to it. Well almost everyone, but that didn't matter anymore. Rainbow Dash now knew that if she was happy with the person she was with, it didn't matter what people say. If anyone judged her, she knew they weren't her real friends.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash continued to share the night together, with no regrets.

* * *

**So, did you like it? I know it was better than Twilight, but that's no competition! I don't normally write one-shots, but it's an (early) Valentine's day special. Will the events of this fanfic lead to something big? MAYBE!**

**My preferences: I only want someone that will love me back, I don't care about gender. You'll understand when you're older.**

*** For those who don't remember, Flitter was a background pony in 'Hurricane Fluttershy'. I decided to use her as a soccer teammate for series continuity.**

**** Yes, Shining Armor in this world is a gym teacher for another school in my head-cannon. Cadence would be Crystal High's principal. I decided to do this, because it felt weird that they were missing from the movies, so adding in a fanon school was the only logical explanation. **


	2. Dashie's Loyalty

**I originally wasn't going to publish this second chapter, but I felt like the story needed a better ending and more remorse! Happy Valentine's Day everybody!**

* * *

**Tuesday, February 17- 6:45 am**

After the dance party at Pinkie's, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie became a couple. After Presidents Day, Rainbow Dash held her head high as she walked to school. She couldn't wait to be with Pinkie again. She soon arrived at the front of the school, and saw her five human friends standing in front of the horse statue. She noticed Sunset Shimmer looking a little down while looking at the permanent open portal.

_'Can I really go back? It would be nice to visit Princess Celestia face to face again. This new realm is my home now after all," _Sunset thought to herself, still struggling over her decision.

Then Sunset Shimmer frowned while thinking about Twilight Sparkle.

_'Twilight could have visited last Saturday for Flash, but apparently she was too busy for him!' _Sunset thought with anger.

She then turned her head and saw Rainbow Dash smiling at them. Once the loyal friend came into view, Pinkie Pie sprung into action. Before Dash could reach he five, Pinkie ran up to her and gave her a big blissful hug. Rainbow Dash smiled as she hugged her back.

Sunset Shimmer was happy for the new couple. Months ago, she would have scolded their behavior, but now she was redeemed and let friends be friends.

As the class bell rung, Pinkie Pie let go of Rainbow Dash and smiled wide at her. "Catch you later, Dashie," Pinkie shouted with glee, before she pounced all the way to class.

Rainbow Dash blushed and waved as she saw Pinkie pounce all the way to her classroom. They all walked to their classes, not ready for the hard day ahead of them.

**Tuesday, February 17- 12:00 pm**

It was Taco Tuesday, and this time the lunchroom actually was serving taco platters! FlutterShy decided to get the tomato soup and bread sticks. FlutterShy picked up her bread sticks and placed them in her backpack for her animals without anyone noticing.

As Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were eating their tacos, they stared at each other and blushed. The two quickly finished their tacos at the same time. Applejack looked at the new couple in confusion.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what do you two see in each other," Applejack asked them.

Rainbow Dash thought to herself and went first. "Well, I enjoy Pinkie Pie's parties, like most people! She always know how to cheer me up and make me smile," Rainbow Dash rightfully explained.

Pinkie Pie's smile stretched from ear to ear, before she stood on top of her chair, gaining a few students attention. Then Pinkie Pie exploded and began to shout gaining everybody's attention.

"What's not to love about Rainbow Dash?! She's literally awesome at everything! Her unique rainbowed colored hair is just- beautiful," Pinkie Pie gloudly shouted so the entire cafeteria could hear that she was with Rainbow Dash.

Most of the students suddenly mumbled in confusion over the two's new found sexualality. The three crusaders looked disgusted at the announcement, being the Freshman they are they didn't like the thought of true love.

"Ew love," the three crusaders groined in disgust, making Big Mac roll his eyes.

"You'll learn when you're older," Macintosh said to three Freshman.

A short green human with white spiked hair just shrugged at the couple. "If they are happy, let them be," Duper sighed.

Rainbow Dash fell down in her seat, blushing and embarrassed. A few tables down, the entire upcoming baseball team sat at the same table. Once she looked over to them and saw them laughing at her and Pinkie, Rainbow Dash sighed as she saw the upcoming baseball team laugh at her. She got up from her seat and walked over to the baseball team's table. As Rainbow Dash Dash was walking over to them, she could easily hear people talking behind her back.

Rainbow Dash was in front of the table, causing the 12 baseball players to laugh at her. "What's so funny," Rainbow Dash angrily barked.

Flitter, the baseball team captain stood up and promptly replied, "We can't have you joining the baseball team now! Being with Pinkie will only slow you down!"

Flitter and Dash stood face in face with each other, both holding a grudge. Everyone dropped the fact about Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash's new relationship, and were focusing on the fight. Flitter stood emotionless as she stared at Rainbow Dash, while the loyal element seemed depressed.

"Is there anything I can do," Rainbow Dash asked while shedding a single tears.

"It's simple! You can have Pinkie Pie or be on the team," Flitter stated.

Rainbow Dash looked back over at her lunch table, while wiping away her tear. She saw Pinkie Pie smile and wave at her, giving her a smile on her face, before turning to Flitter and the new baseball team.

"That's an easy decision," she started with confidence.

Rainbow Dash then began to walk away saying, "I am loyal to Pinkie Pie and my other friends. There is no changing that!"

"You'll never join a sports team, ever again," Flitter cursed.

Rainbow Dash kept on ignoring her, as she walked up to Pinkie Pie. Knowing what was next, she opened up her arms as Pinkie rushed up to her. The two then began to hug with bliss for the entire cafeteria to see. Some students let out soft, 'Aws' for the two. This was a thing now, and nothing was going to separate them.

* * *

**Why I ship Pinkie Dash: Pinkie Pie only HUGS Rainbow Dash.**

**If you ship them with somepony else, I can accept that, just don't fight about it, OK?**

**What is love: Making someone else happy!**

**why I'm single- I'm not ready**


End file.
